prettycurefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Emiru Aisaki / Cure MaChérie
ist eine der zwei Pretty Cures der Liebe. Ihre Partnerin ist Cure Amour. Cure MaChérie hat ihren ersten Auftritt in Folge 20. Cure MaChérie und Cure Amours Motive sind Herzen und Schleifen. Ihre ursprüngliche Form ist ein junges Schulmädchen namens . Äußere Erscheinung thumb|300px Cure MaChérie hat lange, wellige, blonde Haare, die zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden sind. In ihrem Haar trägt sie eine große rote Schleife, in dessen Mitte ein Gelber Stein angebracht ist. Am unteren Ende der Schleife ist außerdem ein weißes Tuch befestigt, während dem gegenüber ein leicht transparentes blaues Tuch an der Schleife festgenäht ist. Cure MaChérie hat rote Augen. Cure MaChérie trägt ein pinkes Kleid mit vier verschiedenen Schichten. Zwei Schichten sind pink, und haben einen lila Rand, während die anderen beiden komplett weiß sind. Ihr Kleid besitzt weiße Puffärmel mit lila Rändern. Ihr Kleid hat lila Ränder, auch oben am Kragen. Um den Kragen ist eine rote Schleife gebunden, an der ein gelber Stern befestigt ist. Ein dickes, rotes Band ist um ihren Bauch gebunden, an der ihre PreHeart Tasche befestigt ist. Sie trägt weiße Handschuhe mit roten Schleifen. Cure MaChérie trägt rote Schuhe, die ein durchgehendes X-Muster aufweisen, mit weißen Rüschen am Rand. Unter den Schuhen trägt sie weiße Socken mit roten Rändern. Am Rücken sind drei rosa Tücher befestigt, die etwas länger sind als ihr Rock. thumb|300px Cheerful Cure MaChéries Haare sind etwas länger als Cure MaChéries, und erscheinen auch etwas heller zu sein als zuvor. Sie trägt einen weißen Schleier in ihrem Haar, der etwa zu ihrem Kinn hinabreicht. In der Mitte des Schleiers sitzt eine bunte Schleife mit einer Herz Brosche daran. Cure MaChérie trägt ein rotes Kleid, dessen Rock gegen Ende in Spitzen endet. Der Rock weißt lila Ränder auf, wobei unter dem Rock ein leicht transparenter pinker Unterrock angenäht ist. An den Spitzen des Rocks sind rote Kristalle angebracht. Am Rücken ist ein rosa Tuch befestigt, das etwas länger ist als ihr Rock. Auf der Höhe ihrer Hüfte sind zwei Schichten um ihren Körper gebunden, die etwas an Cure MaChéries eigentlichen Rock erinnern. An diese Schichten ist eine lila Schleife angebracht, an der ihr PreHeart festgemacht ist. Um den weißen Kragen des Kleides trägt sie eine rote Schleife mit einem goldenen Stein daran, an dem ein weißes Tuch hängt. Eine große, rote Schleife ist um ihren Körper gebunden. Cure MaChérie trägt offene weiß-rote Stiefel mit einer kleinen roten Schleife. Um ihre Beine sind rote Bänder im X-Muster gebunden. Sie trägt weiße Strümpfe. Cheerful Cure MaChérie trägt weiße Handschuhe mit roten Schleifen. Um ihr linkes Handgelenk trägt sie ihr Zukunfts Armband. An ihrem Rücken sind zwei bunte Flügel zu sehen. Cure MaCherié thumb Jeden liebend! Die Pretty Cure der Liebe, Cure MaChérie! みんな大好き！愛のプリキュア！キュアマシェリ！ Min'na Daisuki! Ai no Purikyua! Kyua Masheri! Cure MaChérie ist Emiru Aisakis Pretty Cure Alter Ego. Cure MaChérie ist eine Pretty Cure der Liebe, die auf dem Motiv eines Idols basiert. Cure MaChérie besitzt einen roten Kristall der Zukunft. Attacken *'Lied des Herzens!:' Cure MaChéries erste Attacke, die sie meistens zusammen mit Cure Amours Tanz des Herzens! verwendet. Um die Attacke einzusetzen benötigt sie ihr PreHeart. Cure MaChérie drückt den pinken Herz-Knopf in der Mitte ihres PreHearts und ruft "Are you Ready?", Cure Amour drückt ebenfalls den Knopf und ruft als Antwort "Jetzt geht's los!". Beide beschwören dabei einen Sturm, der um sie erscheint. Cure MaChérie hält ihr PreHeart vor sich, wobei ein großes rotes Herz erscheint, das sie mit den Worten "Hurra! Hurra! Lied des Herzens!" auf den Oshimaida loslässt. Cure Amour beschwört anschließend ein ähnliches, lila Herz, das sie mit den Worten "Hurra! Hurra! Tanz des Herzens!" abschießt. Die beiden Herzen treffen aufeinander und werden zu einem großen Herz, das den Oshimaida besiegt. *'Twin Love Rock Beat:' Eine Duo Attacke von Cure Amour und Cure MaChérie, die sie mit ihren Twin Love Gitarren einsetzen können. Die Twin Love Gitarren erscheinen und die Kristalle der Zukunft werden in die Gitarren eingesetzt. Mit der Gitarre in der Hand ruft Amour "Are You Ready?", währen MaChérie "Jetzt Geht's los!" ruft. Anschließend spielen die beiden eine Melodie auf ihren Gitarren und sobald die Kristalle der Zukunft aufleuchten, rufen die beiden "Erreiche, oh unser Lied der Liebe!". Cure Amour ruft "Die Dornen der Herzen..." und hält ihre Gitarre wie als Waffe, zielend auf den Oshimaida. Cure MaChérie ruft "werden zersprengt!" und zielt ebenfalls auf den Oshimaida. Die beiden rufen "Twin Love Rock Beat" und schießen ihre Attacken ab. Um ihre Attack zu beenden rufen sie "Wir Lieben euch! Danke!". *'MaChérie Poppin':' Cure MaChéries eigene Attacke mit der Twin Love Gitarre. Cure MaChérie spielt einen Ton auf ihrer Gitarre, während ein paar Herzen um sie herum fliegen. MaChérie spring auf eines der Herzen auf und springt mit diesem Herz auf die anderen, ihre Kräfte absorbierend. Dieses Herz wird anschließend zu einem großen Herz und färbt den Hintergrund pink. Cure MaChérie ruft "MaCherié Poppin'!" und sendet das große Herz auf den Oshimaida. *'Heiterer Angriff:' Eine starke Attacke, die die Pretty Cures mit dem Kristall der Zukunft Cheerful und dem Tablet der Zukunft einsetzen können. Das Tablet der Zukunft verwandelt sich in die Memorial Cure Clock und erzeugt bunte Herzen, die die 5 Cures und Hagutan repräsentieren. Die Cures schicken die Herzen hoch zur Memorial Cure Clock, dessen Türen sich öffnen und den Cures die Kraft gibt sich in den Cheerful Style zu verwandeln. Nach der Verwandlung, rufen die fünf: "Pretty Cure Cheerful Style!" und beschwören mit den Worten "Memorial Kräfte: Vollgeladen!" die Kräfte der Memorial Cure Clock. Anschließend bewegen die fünf ihre Hände und Körper im Rhythmus einer Uhr und geben einen Teil ihrer Kraft an das Memorial Cure Clock. Mit den Worten "Pretty Cure Cheerful Attack!" schießen sie die Attacke, die aus den sechs Herzen besteht, ab, die den Oshimaida besiegt. *'Morgen Mit Allen:' Eine stärkere Attacke als Heiterer Angriff, der von den fünf Pretty Cures zusammen mit der Memorial Cure Clock, und dem Kristall der Zukunft Mother Heart verwendet werden kann. Die Attacke wurde das erste Mal in Folge 39 verwendet. In Folge 48 verwandeln sich die Einwohner von Hagukumi ebenfalls in Pretty Cures und unterstützen die Cures bei der Attacke. Um die Attacke zu verwenden, setzen die Pretty Cures den Kristall der Zukunft in das Tablet der Zukunft ein, das sich anschließend in die Memorial Cure Clock verwandelt und den Pretty Cures ihre Mother Heart Formen und ihre Zukunfts Armbänder gibt. Danach erhebt sie die goldene Mother Heart und die Pretty Cures feuern die Memorial Cure Clock an, wobei sie ihre Hände über der Clock halten und während sie "GO! Kämpft!" ihre Hände gen Himmel strecken. Alle zusammen rufen "Für Morgen Mit Allen!" und Mother Heart fliegt los um das Böse zu bereinigen. *'Release Shining Memory: '''Release Shining Memory ist die All Stars Attacke, die alle Pretty Cure All Stars in ''All Stars Erinnerungen verwenden um das Leiden von Miden zu lindern. Die Pretty Cures greifen nach den Miracle Lights und halten es vor sich. Cure Aile kniet die ganze Zeit über vor Miden. Anschließend rufen alle Pretty Cures zusammen "Pretty Cure・Release Shining Memory!". Ein hellblaues Licht fliegt von den Miracle Lights weg und verwandelt sich in ein Haufen Erinnerungen der verschiedenen Teams und Cures. Anschließend erinnert sich jede pinke Cure an ihre vergangen Kämpfe und was sie alles durch gemacht haben. Als letztes dankt Cure Aile Miden dafür dass sie ihn getroffen hat und dass er ihr eine wichtige Lektion beigebracht hat und dass er derjenige war, der ihrer aller Erinnerungen zusammen gebracht hat. In Tränen lächelt Miden Cure Aile an und löst sich anschließend in Glitzer auf, der in den Himmel steigt. Cure MaChéries Verwandlung Während der Verwandlung setzen die beiden ihre Kristalle der Zukunft in die PreHearts, klappen die Ecke des PreHearts nach oben und rufen "Herz, Erstrahle!". Gemeinsam drücken sie den Herz Knopf des jeweils anderen PreHearts, rufen "Hagyuu" und deren Outfits und Schuhe erscheinen. Sie drücken den Knopf noch einmal, diesmal jeder den Knopf des eigenen PreHearts, rufen "Gyuu", und die Haare verändern sich: Emirus Haare werden länger, wechseln ihre Farbe zu blond und werden in Zöpfe gestylt. Rurus Haare werden länger, wechseln ihre Farbe zu einem sehr hellen lila und werden zu zwei Schleifen gebunden. Sie klatschen ein letztes Mal auf das Herz, rufen erneut "Gyuuu", und deren Haarschmuck, ihre Ohrringe, ihre Handschuhe und ihr Make-up erscheinen. Zum Schluss platzieren sie ihre PreHearts in den dafür vorgesehenen Taschen, greifen die Hand des anderen und rufen "Die strahlende Zukunft umarmend. Jedern liebend..." und bilden mit ihren Armen ein großes Herz. Anschließend stellen sich beide als die Pretty Cures der Liebe vor. Cheerful Style thumb ist eine Super-Verwandlung von Cure MaChérie und ihren vier Team-Mitgliedern. Cure MaChérie benötigt das Memorial Cure Clock um sich in Cure MaChérie Cheerful Style zu verwandeln. Mit der Kraft des Cheerful Styles können die Pretty Cures die Attacken Heiterer Angriff und Morgen Mit Allen einsetzen. Wissenswertes *"Ma dhérie" ist französisch und bedeutet so viel wie "mein Liebling" oder "mein Schatz". Galerie Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Cures Kategorie:HUGtto! Pretty Cure